The First Summer Of Royality
by Bee Lynn
Summary: Sequel to 'My New Life'. Nuff Said xD
1. Prolouge

_This is a story by Bee Lynn._

_This is the sequel to 'My New Life'._

_Sorry I deleted 'Found Again'. I decided to do a different plot. It should be better than 'found again' had planned to be._

**The First Summer of Royality**

**Prologue**

Shelby stood on her balcony, looking at the fire nation capital below. It was around sun set, so naturally everything looked red. The fire lord walked one to balcony and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind. "It's a miracle, isn't it?" She said softly. She hadn't yet told him, so he was confused.

"What is?"

"What would Lina and Taro think? I mean, with Lina being seven and Taro has always been so clingy." She was cutting around the point and he knew it.

"Shelby, tell me what you're talking about. You know how I feel when you cut around the point."

"But it really is a miracle, Zuko." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "The complications with Taro were supposed to make it impossible."

His eyes widened. "You're not-."

She nodded and smiled. "Pregnant. I am. I don't know how." She broke free from his arms and walked into their private quarters. "It really is a miracle."

"That it is." The doors burst open and Lina ran in holding a tiny creature in her arms. Upon closer inspection this could be identified as a baby winged lemur.

"Mayla's here!" Lina sang out happily.

Taro ran in behind her. In his hands he held a young lemur too. "And Nami! And Momo got a girlfriend!" Shelby smiled at her son.

She looked to Zuko, who shrugged. There was a knock on the already open door. Shelby laughed. "Come in." Katara and Aang walked into the room, followed by seven-year-old Mayla and five-year-old Nami. Katara ran and hugged her. Shelby pulled her out onto the balcony so they were away from everyone. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"They were wrong!" Katara gave her a weird look. "Either they were wrong or it was a miracle!"

"Shelby,"

"I'm pregnant!" Katara stared at her in disbelief.

"But I thought-,"

"Us too. It really is a miracle." Katara nodded.

"It is."

----------

_9 months later_

Zuko paced around the hospital wing, Taro following behind him, mocking his movements. "It's been two hours." Katara looked up from the book she was reading.

"Zuko." He looked at her. "Sit down." He didn't. She sighed. "how long did it take with Taro?"

"A long time, but that was with complications!"

"What about Lina?"

"Even longer, but that was the first time!"

"Sit down." He did.

Sokka looked up from the food he was eating. "Yeah, sit down." Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at Aang, who nodded his head in agreement. Suki smiled reassuringly as she watched Mayla, Nami, Lina and her own son, Kito as they sat on the floor and did tricks with their bending skills.

There was a scream, a cry, and the sound of Zuko falling over as he tried to get up too fast. He ran into the room where Shelby was while everyone waited to hear her yelling at him. But she didn't. Everyone was quiet. Lina looked worriedly at Katara. Even if she had been only three at the time, she remembered her mother yelling at her father to wait for the doctors to tell him to come in.

Everyone was quiet for a while as they waited for any news about anything. When Zuko walked out he was paler than usual. He sat in the chair that wasn't over turned and put his head in his hands. Katara kneeled next to him. "Zuko, what happened?"

He looked up at her as if he hadn't know she was in the room. He closed his eyes, sighed and re-opened his eyes. "It really is a miracle." Everyone gave him the same weird look he had given Shelby when she had told him she was pregnant. "She has arrows."

----------

Everyone crowded around the bed where Shelby lay, holding a bundle of blankets. She was staring in the ceiling as if in great thought. Taro and Lina climbed onto the bed, careful not to bump anything or anyone. Shelby looked at them and smiled. She looked to Aang. "Is this possible?"

He shrugged. "It must be because you have no native element. She could have been an earth bender as easily as she could have been a fire bender."

"Momma?" Shelby looked at Taro. "What is her name?

"Anaya." Taro smiled and looked at Zuko, who smiled back.

"Naya." Lina said, testing the name. Shelby smiled and looked to Katara and Aang. They smiled back. She looked to her children and husband. "Naya." Zuko repeated. He smiled at Shelby. She smiled back.

----------

Ah, the cheeseyness. xD I think I used smiled 50 times in this chapter. Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Summary: Sequel to 'My New Life'_

**The First Summer of Royality**

**Chapter One**

Naya used a gust of air to propel a wave of fire further than usual. She heard her sister and brother cheering from the sidelines of the practice arena. Leko, her best friend and opponent, dodged the attack and threw a wave of fire at her. She used her airbending to propel herself into the air, dodging the attack. She threw a wave of fire but Leko just dodged it instead of throwing another attack.

They were both tired from practicing, and it was only for fun so they could stop when they wanted. Lina and Taro walked over to her. "Great job!" Lina praised. Naya rolled her eyes.

"I could've done better."

"Anaya, don't say that."

"Don't call me Anaya."

Lina and Taro watched as Naya walked towards Leko, holding her head extra high for no obvious reason. Taro looked at Lina. "Don't worry. She's always been like this."

Lina sighed. "I know. But she won't give herself credit for anything!"

"She doesn't like being different, Lina."

"You're wrong." Taro raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't like being the same. Have you noticed that she uses fire only when necessary because she doesn't like to be a fire bender like the rest of us?" Taro nodded and watched his younger sister talk with her best friend.

"I think you're right.

-

"Hey, Naya!" Leko said as Naya neared him.

She smiled. "Hey, Leko."

"Good job. That was a great fight."

She shrugged. "I could've done better."

"But, why waist your energy when going against the best friend bender our age?" Leko said playfully. Naya glared just as playfully.

"You wish."

"Oh come on! You know it's true!"

"So, you're saying my brother and sister aren't as good as you?" She stopped and crossed her arms.

"I said our age, not theirs." They each smirked and kept walking. "Where we going?" Naya shrugged.

"I dunno." She looked towards the harbor. "To the harbor."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." Leko shrugged and followed Naya to the harbor. When they reached the harbor Naya groaned in disappointment. Not only was her least favorite, and only aunt, in the harbor, but her husband, 'monkey face' admiral Zhao was with her. Naya stomped away towards the palace to tell her father of the news.

As they reached the palace gates the guards stopped Leko as they always did. Naya narrowed her eyes at the guards. "Are you people blind! He has been my best friend since I was _four-years-old_! I think he should be allowed in the palace without you stopping him."

The guard bowed. "I'm sorry, Princess Anaya. He may enter."

"Thank you. And don't call me Anaya!" She and Leko walked towards the palace in silence. Suddenly, a flying lemur landed on Naya's shoulder. "Biro!" Biro was Taro's lemur. And he hated Naya more than anything just because when she was a baby she pulled his tail a few…hundred…times. Not a big deal, right? She pushed the lemur off. "Stupid lemur."

By now they had reached the throne room and were walking in. Leko bowed but Naya just kind of walked in. "Daddy!" she whined. Zuko looked up.

"What is it, Naya?" Finally, someone other than Leko that called her Naya.

Naya crossed her arms over her chest. "Zula is here. With Zhao." Zuko looked to Shelby who mouthed something Naya didn't understand. She looked worried. This couldn't be good.

"Naya," She looked at her father. "Go pack your things. Tell Taro and Lina to do the same." He looked to Leko, who looked confused. "Leko, you should probably do the same. There will be some explaining to do, I guess."

"Why-?"

"Naya." She stopped. "Go now." She nodded and walked from the throne room, dragging her feet the whole way. Something wasn't right. And she knew it.

----------

"I bet they're sending me away and just want me to think Lina and Taro are coming too!" Naya ranted on as she threw her clothes into a bag. Leko watched intently as the unorganized bag filled. "And they're probably just telling you to pack things too, just so I don't feel bad."

"I wouldn't let them do that." He said quickly. She looked at him and sighed.

"I know, Leko." She went back to packing her things. "But why is this coming up because Zula is here?" She stopped and glared at the wall. "They better not be sending me with her." She went back to packing while talking the whole time. "Because if they do there will be no Zula by the time we are out of sight of the capital."

----------

Lina packed her things neatly while wondering the same thing Naya was.

Just down the hall, Taro was having the same problem.

Leko walked through the capital towards his home to pack his clothes, though, he wasn't sure why. But the fire lord had told him to, so he would.

Zula and Zhao were getting nearer to the harbor, and no one was happy about that.

The fire lord watched from the balcony of his and his wife's private quarters as his sister neared. If one word could describe the time Zula was here, would be 'Cat Fight'. Shelby and Zula were enemies from the first time they met, which was at the wedding. That wasn't a pretty event.

Naya opened her wardrobe and pulled a black jumpsuit, two broadswords, and a blue mask from the top shelf. Her father had given these to her a few months ago on her fourteenth birthday. She hadn't yet used them, but had a feeling she would soon.

Shelby watched from a window in the library as Zula's ship pulled to a stop in the harbor. She wiped the angry tears that had formed in her eyes. Zula was a threat and everyone knew it. Though she played 'nice-best-friend-of-an-aunt' she really would like nothing more than to hurt Lina, Taro and Naya.

Naya looked at her bedroom once more before closing the door and dragging her bag behind her, down the hall towards the throne room.

----------

_HI! Review please! This turned out better than I thought it would. Yay me! _

_Bee Lynn_


End file.
